Aven Dalmarta
'''Prince Aven Dalmarta (AY-ven Dal-MAR-tuh) '''is the secondborn son to Queen Niida and King Astophe and is the younger brother to Prince Roka Dalmarta. He is the main antagonist of the Medoran Chronicles and it is his hatred for humans that launches his campaign against Meya, leading him to be banished and earning his title as the Rebel Prince. Early Life Aven was born thousands of years in the past. He was always second-best to Roka and felt inadequate much of the time. After seeing the useless wares humans traded for the riches of Meya, he began secretly forming his group of anti-mortals, the Garseth to help aid his course against mortals. Books Akarnae Aven is first seen in Akarnae after he stumbles and finds Alexandra Jennings in the forest around Akarnae Academy. He mentions that he has been looking for her for quite a while in a knowing voice. He then says his goodbyes and makes of in another direction. He then tries to coax Alex into opening a door into Meya for him. She tells this to Darrius Marselle who makes sure he cannot come into the school or it's grounds. Although all these wards have been put into place, Aven still manages to break in at the end of the book and battles Alex whilst taking DC as a hostage. Raelia His first appearance in Raelia is after Alex's skirmish with the Hyroa while he is hunting down the beasts along with Calista Maine. He then calls out 'Alex' but she doesn't make eye contact with him and escapes through the trees. Next we see him at Sir Ronald's party where he duels one on one with Alex. He is initially surprised with Alex's Meyarin reflexes and speed but after he puts himself fully into the duel, Alex simply cannot keep up with him and yields falling on the floor. Aven attempts to bend A'enara to his will and when he fails, he becomes furious. Alex and her SAS class eventually escape with their lives and Aven screams out of annoyance and because he allowed Alex to escape with her life. Draekora Aven attempt to harness Xiraxus to his will by pulling him out of the void. Xira is freed by Alex and she is saved by pulling her through the void which leads her to being led to a Meya from the past. Aven during this time is still loyal towards his family and his friends and is shown to be kind towards Alex/Aeylia and welcomes her into Meya with open arms. During the month that she is in this era, he attempts to bond with her during multiple walks and picnics. His rogue beliefs start when he witnesses mortals at the market trading useless trinkets for priceless Meyan goods. He feels furious about this and he tries to convince his father to follow his line of thought of stopping the trade agreement with mortals. His father refuses this though on the grounds that he believes that higher races should help the lower. He then stalks away annoyed. After this, he starts the first meeting of the Garseth in a dingy, but popular pub near the edge of the city. He preaches his ideas there and gains many followers. Aeylia is there to witness the meeting and feels horrified. Just before his fall from grace, he decides to confess his feelings towards Aeylia at Raelia, the crossroads. When it is revealed that she doesn't reciprocate his feelings, he grows annoyed and stalks away. Aeylia tries to go after him, but is hit by a tree branch and the resulting cut reveals her mortal blood. Aven feels betrayed and his feelings of rage towards her start. She tries to explain but waves her off. He then starts his cause by starting a civil war in the city. He loses this war and is then banished from Meya, his title and the Valispath. Graevale Aven along with his claimed army launches an attack on the city of Graevale just after the starting of negotiations for an alliance between the humans and the darkbringers. The leaders of the darkbringers believe that Alex's warnings of a war between the Claimed Meyarins and the mortal races were fake and this proved to be a grave mistake when he launched his attack. During the battle, he kills Lady Mystique with the sword, Vae'varka and her death causes the mind-wiping of the Meyarins to cease which reveals that Alexandra Jennings is Aeylia, the mortal who caused this chain of effects. Aven's fury turns cataclysmic and he turns towards Alex, screaming 'I killed you thousands of years ago' and 'How are you still alive! You are mortal!' Niyx Raedon then steps into the battle in Alex's place telling her to go. The remaining battle is described by Alex's as the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Aven then stabs Niyx in the chest with Vae'varka and he dies while Aven says 'this is the only way to go with traitors'. We Three Heroes D.C before her time at Akarnae, often sees him in her dreams but doesn't recognise him. Master Qing gives Delucia a book about Meya before it's disappearance and there's a whole section on Aven and his rise to the title of 'Rebel Prince'. Vardaesia We see him in a flashback of Alex's memories during the Gate of Judgement. Her friends are shocked when they see him with Alex. Her friends in the end don't mind though in the end and joke about how 'lover boy Aven' would love to be in Kaiden's shoes. When Alex and her friends come back to Medora, they discover that Aven has started a war against the mortals and in the ensuing battle, he kills many a foe and unleashes the full force of his army on the school. He then battles against her and it is quite even until he kills Xiraxes and eats his heart. The eating of the heart causes everyone except Alex to die and she rushes towards her former professor who gives her a portal back into time which resets it back to the time when Niida dies. She then overpowers him and saves everyone who had died during the former incident. Alex, who instead of killing him, trapped him in a painting in the Library after he begged for mercy. Kyia and Roka wanted him dead but Alex managed to convince them otherwise as she reminds them that she is not a killer. She then mentions that he can rule Meya forever from his painting while not harming anyone. Appearance Aven Dalmarta is an extremely handsome individual with golden eyes and golden hair along with the typical looks of his species. Along with his looks, his charisma also draws people into following him. Personality Aven Dalmarta is an incredibly charismatic individual with absolutely no mercy towards his enemies. During his early life, he was a kind and loving person who admired and respected his family especially towards his brother Roka. This attitude changed though when he found out that a mortal had tricked him. This experience changed him into the person that we know in the series - cruel, malicious and cunning. Fanart Gallery Aven_Dalmarta.jpg Category:Meyarins Category:Formerly Claimed Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Former Royalty Category:Exiled Category:Prophecies Category:Formerly House Member